


Avocados at law

by Evilfairy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Фогги есть сексуальный слепой сосед и абсолютное невезение в личной жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocados at law

**Author's Note:**

> у дердевила прекрасный канон, и я его действительно очень люблю.  
> но еще больше я люблю миры с поняшами и радугой, потому что сама редкостная фиялка. но, кхм. вы же не будете спорить, что эти засранцы времен колледжа обворожительны до невозможности, поэтому, ваша честь, прошу меня оправдать.  
> спасибо за рыбу.

День, когда Фогги знакомится с Мэттом Мёрдоком, становится началом новой эпохи в его жизни.   
  
Они сидят в студенческом кафетерии и болтают о всяком. Вернее, это Фогги болтает, а Мэтт кивает, слегка смущенно, но довольно улыбаясь. Он не снимает очков, так что трудно сказать, куда конкретно он смотрит, но Фогги нравится думать, что он смог приковать к себе его взгляд. Сам Фогги хоть что-то в начале и говорил о симпатичных студенточках, совсем не обращает на них внимания. Да и какие студенточки, когда прямо перед тобой сидит Мэтт Мёрдок и так улыбается?!   
  
Мэтт иногда вставляет остроумные комментарии, от которых Фогги хохочет на весь кафетерий, совсем не переживая о чужом мнении. Потому что Мэтт действительно умен и наблюдателен… если так можно сказать про слепого парня, конечно.   
  
Но больше Мэтт слушает. И это так круто, когда тебя слушают, действительно слушают, а не пропускают твои слова мимо ушей. И Фогги буквально влюбляется в этого парня. Полностью. Целиком и полностью. Потому что, правда? Остроумный красавчик, умеющий слушать и улыбаться так застенчиво и сексуально одновременно? Кто бы не влюбился в такого?   
  
Так что Фогги хватает его за руку, вытаскивает из-за столика и тащит к выходу. Его просто распирает от этого знакомства, от восторга, от Мэтта Мёрдока. Его так много и так мало, Фогги не очень понимает, но просто не может перестать улыбаться, не может заткнуться, не может отпустить Мэтта, с трудом поспевающего за ним. На его лице тоже широкая улыбка – как же он получился таким совершенным?   
  
— Давай выпьем чего-нибудь покрепче кофе? — спрашивает Фогги. В его крови носится чистое счастье, и он знает точно, что еще не скоро успокоится. Слишком уж взволнован.   
  
— У нас завтра начинаются занятия, — отзывается Мэтт с улыбкой. — Я бы хотел произвести хорошее впечатление, что будет трудно, если я приду с похмельем.   
  
— Да брось, — Фогги даже пританцовывает. Он будто бы уже опьянел, ему хочется натворить побольше глупостей. — Тебе в любом случае сделают поблажку, а за очками не будут видны синяки…   
  
Мэтт прерывает его смехом и качает головой. Фогги зачарованно смотрит на него, влюбляется окончательно и бесповоротно. На улице темно, только пара фонарей горит, но смеющийся Мэтт похож на солнце.   
  
— Тебе-то поблажку не сделают, — наконец выдавливает Мэтт. — Пойдем лучше в комнату, похолодало.   
  
И они идут к общежитию. Фогги с трудом давит в себе порыв отдать свою куртку ежащемуся Мэтту, потому что ну… Они вроде как еще не на той стадии отношений. И это очень странно, потому Фогги кажется, что он знает Мэтта всю жизнь.   
  
***  
  
Мэтт – ботаник. Дева Мария и Иисус, в которых так истово верит Мэтт, как можно быть ботаником на первом году студенческой жизни? Когда мир вокруг тебя становится ярче и громче, больше, веселее. Мир открывается с других сторон… Мир вновь становится волшебным и непонятным местом, как можно тут оставаться задротом? Но Мэтт не поддается всей логике мира, Мэтт на своей волне.   
  
— Пойдем, нас позвали на отличную вечеринку, давай, оставь эту скукоту, и пойдем веселиться! — Фогги приплясывает вокруг стола Мэтта. Если совсем начистоту, то приглашали именно Мэтта, а Фогги перепало как его соседу, но это уже мелочи.   
  
— Я должен закончить доклад, мне скоро его сдавать, — отказывается Мэтт и чуть виновато улыбается. И эта улыбка всегда разбивает Фогги сердце, потому что Мэтт становится таким милым и беззащитным с ней на лице.   
  
— Скоро – это завтра? — настойчиво спрашивает Фогги и садится рядом с Мэттом на корточки. Тот снимает очки и трет переносицу. Глаза у него живые, не то зеленые, не то карие – красивые, выразительные. И вместе с тем – пустые. И внутри Фогги сразу же все взрывается таким сожалением, что хочется разрыдаться, обхватив Мэтта за плечи.   
  
— Нет, в понедельник.   
  
Фогги победно вскидывает руку и тут же осекается, понимая, что этот жест Мэтт не видит.   
  
— Значит, мы должны пойти, Мэтти, — он специально называет его так, ласково и вместе с тем издевательски. Мэтт рассерженно шипит, швыряет в отпрыгнувшего Фогги карандашом и нарочито зло и грязно ругается. Иногда даже не верится, что этот рот способен выдавать такие слова. Но нет – ругается, как и любой достойный представитель Адской Кухни. — У тебя грязный рот, Мэтт Мёрдок, его стоит вымыть с мылом!   
  
Мэтт отвечает на это смехом и все-таки встает со стула. Фогги празднует победу, потому что он устал в одиночку приходить на крутые тусовки, куда приглашали не его, а Мэтта. У него не получается завязать нужных знакомств, девчонки предпочитают кривить свои прелестные носики, даже не узнав его получше! Мэтту наплевать, как Фогги выглядит, ему важно все остальное.  
  
И вообще, в плане внешности Фогги очень даже ничего, просто девчонки ещё более слепые, чем Мэтт.  
  
— Думаешь, мне стоит надеть пиджак и галстук? — спрашивает Мэтт, приподнимая левый уголок губ, только этим и намекая на шутку. И Фогги жестоко делает вид, что этого не замечает.   
  
— Конечно, ты же добиваешься звания «самый скучный и странный парень на вечеринке», — и, не выдержав, сам смеется. Мэтт только качает головой и, ловко перехватив свою тросточку, шлепает Фогги по бедру.   
  
***  
  
Они оба безбожно пьяны, мокрый асфальт приятно ложится под ноги, фонари иногда ослепляют своим блеском, но если на них не смотреть, то все очень даже круто. Они виснут друг на друге, Фогги чувствует одеколон Мэтта – едва-едва, вообще непонятно зачем нанесенный.   
  
— Эта рубашка – отстой, — заплетающимся языком говорит Фогги и хихикает прямо в эту рубашку. Она действительно ужасная. Она в разноцветную клетку, хуже, чем гейский флаг, тот хоть радужный, а этот кошмар вообще непонятно какого цвета. А ещё она шелковая. Ну что за адище? Шелковая клетчатая разноцветная рубашка. Строгого покроя.   
  
— Она классная, — пьяно улыбается Мэтт и вздыхает, стукая тростью по асфальту. — К тому же, дешевая. Очень приятная к телу. Ты знаешь, что шелк…  
  
— О, нет, Мэтт, — Фогги прерывает его стоном. Он уже десять раз слышал эту лекцию, аргументы Мэтта неизменны, и совсем не помогают ему оправдать рубашку. Впрочем, здесь ничто не способно помочь. Требуем пожизненного, Ваша честь! — Ни один суд её не оправдает, что бы ты ни делал, Мёрдок.   
  
И снова хихикает. Мэтт тоже смеется, но куда мужественнее, чем Фогги, потому что старательно давит в себе эти жуткие поросячьи звуки.  
  
— Ты такой засранец, — вздыхает он, и Фогги чувствует его дыхание на своей макушке. — Почему ты не ушел с той девушкой? Я думал, в этом смысл.   
  
Фогги тяжело вздыхает и задирает голову к небу – там звезды мигают, кружатся и смеются над ним, негодяйки. Фогги улыбается им и прячет лицо у Мэтта на плече.  
  
— Как я мог оставить своего пьяного соседа одного? — шепчет он, чуть отстранившись. Губы Мэтта так близко, просто слишком близко, и сердце стучит отбойным молотком в груди. — Ты мог стать жертвой какой-нибудь красотки, я не мог этого допустить.   
  
— О, спасибо тебе, мой храбрый защитник, — тонким голоском произносит Мэтт и останавливается перед дверями общежития. — Все было очень круто, Фогги. Действительно круто.   
  
— Кроме твоей рубашки, — отзывается Фогги, пряча смущение за насмешкой.   
  
— Она была круче всех.  
  
***  
  
Они учатся на последнем курсе, и они опять пьяны чуть больше, чем полностью. И когда Фогги спрашивает, кто нужен Мэтту – из девушек, конечно, из девушек, потому что их дружба – это что-то вне обычных рамок – тот отвечает, что ему нужен тот, кого будет приятно слушать. И Фогги тогда смеется.   
  
А потом, пару дней спустя, Фогги что-то с энтузиазмом рассказывает Мэтту. Что-то об образовательной системе Индии, кажется - он почти тут же сбивается, замечая ту самую смущенно-довольную улыбку. Мэтт снял очки, его прекрасные глаза открыты, но в них ничего нет. И странно, что Фогги кажется, будто бы Мэтт смотрит на него.   
  
Будто бы Мэтт любуется им.   
  
— Что? — спрашивает Фогги и потирает кончик носа. Мэтт дергает уголком губ и качает головой.  
  
— Ничего. Люблю, когда ты рассказываешь, — говорит он и прикрывает глаза. И Фогги вздыхает прерывисто, а потом склоняется и отчаянно касается его губ своими. Ему и хочется быть настойчивым и жадным, хочется покорить, но он просто мягко касается губами, ничего больше. Ждет, слушает дыхание Мэтта, считает удары своего сердца.   
  
А потом губы Мэтта точно так же шевелятся в ответ. Они не целуются – будто шепчут что-то друг другу в губы. И именно так и нужно. Потому что их отношения – это то, что вне обычных рамок.   
  
Потому что Мэтт Мёрдок - бессменный синоним счастья Фогги Нельсона.


End file.
